


Conducive

by dandelionwhiskey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Grace Kink, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionwhiskey/pseuds/dandelionwhiskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It always starts with Dean dragging Cas into Sam’s bedroom and pushing him down onto the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conducive

It always starts with Dean dragging Cas into Sam’s bedroom and pushing him down onto the bed.

Sam’s not here, he’s in the library or the kitchen but his sheets smell like him. Cas buries his face in the pillows, breathing in deeply while Dean yanks his pants down, tossing his clothes on the floor until the angel is naked. 

"Bring ‘em out," Dean says breathlessly, pawing at Castiel’s back. Cas chuckles and spins them around, hovering over Dean on the bed, leaning down to kiss him lightly. Dean grunts impatiently and earns a gentle pat on his cheek.

Cas manifests his wings, watching Dean’s eyes go dark as they trail all the way up to the tips, his hands instantly brushing at the base of them. Cas shudders and rolls his hips forward into Dean’s, leaning down to mouth at his neck. They’d found out the fun way that his wings were sensitive to human touch, something Dean never failed to take advantage of.

Cas squeezes his eyes shut as Dean rubs at the spot his wings sprout between his shoulder blades, tiny little pants falling from his lips as they rock together. Dean usually loses it around then, stripping fast so there are no more barriers between them, petting Cas’ feathers with enthusiasm. 

It doesn’t take long for Sam to overhear them, because Cas can’t help the ringing that emanates from his body. Dean pulls away from Castiel’s mouth to smirk at his brother in the doorway, raising his eyebrows in invitation.

When they do this, the touches between Sam and Dean are incidental and never brought up again. They don’t avoid it, not always, but they rarely seek it out. It’s supposed to be about Cas, really, and how they need him and he needs them.

Sam always starts slow, kneeling on the bed behind Cas and running his hands down his back, over his ass, between his thighs. Cas wriggles back against him, desperate already due to Dean’s steady touch on his wings. 

"C’mon, Sammy," Dean sighs breathlessly, meeting Sam’s half-lidded eyes over Castiel’s shoulder. "Get naked already." 

And Sam strips, noting that Cas and Dean pause in their writhing to watch him hungrily. He maybe takes his time, but when Cas’ wing stretches out to brush against his chest, he picks up the pace and returns to the angel, sliding his hands into his feathers.

Sometimes Dean and Sam touch fingers in the plumage, and each time, Dean’s hips jerk upwards. It’s not hard to notice with the way Cas rocks with the movement, pushing him back against Sam’s touch. 

"Sam, he’s fucking dripping," Dean says, and Sam puts his chin on Castiel’s shoulder so he can look down at his cock. His chest is tight against the feathers, making Castiel shiver and twitch. Dean is jerking him off slowly, gathering the moisture, lifting his sticky hand to Sam’s lips. 

Sam sucks the precome off Dean’s hand, letting his brother rub his fingertips against his tongue, letting Cas’ familiar flavor coat his mouth. He pulls off with a pop, turning Cas’ jaw so he can kiss him deeply while Dean jacks him off.

Castiel is bright red, can’t seem to close his mouth. He’s constantly moving, rolling forward into Dean’s hand and back against where Sam’s dick is nestled against his ass. 

"That’s it," Sam encourages softly, resting his hands on Castiel’s hips and encouraging him to grind back on his cock. Dean continues threading his fingers through Castiel’s feathers, making the wings spread out far around them.

"Dean," Cas grunts, flaring something hot up in Sam. He pushes Castiel down, grabbing his brother’s legs under the knee and hooking them up over Cas’ hips. This brings the desperate angel’s dick flush with Dean’s ass, a promise of something to come. 

"Fuck," Dean murmurs, narrowing his eyes at Sam while Cas runs his hands down Dean’s chest.

"You wanna fuck him, Cas?" Sam asks quietly, stroking one of Castiel’s wings. "He loves it when you fill him up and fuck him until he comes, all tight around you." Cas makes a sound that Sam really likes, hips jerking forward. The angel nods rapidly, leaning down to kiss Dean’s pliant mouth. 

Dean pulls away after a moment, eyes a little wild. “You’d better use that mojo quick, then, because I’m not gonna make it through you gettin’ me ready,” he says quickly, wiggling his ass against Cas’ cock. Castiel smirks, his fingers going warm as he summons his grace.

"I don’t think this is what God intended when he bestowed us with power," Castiel says roughly, slicking and stretching Dean up with just a thought. Dean moans at the feeling, turning his head to press into Sam’s pillow.

"Don’t care," he sighs, and Sam starts to chuckle before his fingers slip between Cas’ legs, noting that he’s given himself the same treatment he gave Dean. Sam shivers hard, but waits until Castiel is settled inside of Dean before he starts to push in himself. "Fuck him hard, Sam," Dean continues. "I want to feel it."

Sam does, starts to fuck Cas fast, making the angel rock into Dean. The both of them moan and Sam resists the urge to grin. He slides his fingers into Castiel’s feathers and finds Dean’s already there, curled into the pinions. Sam closes his hands around his brother’s and speeds up, Cas’ tight body taking him perfectly.

"Wait," Cas gasps out, and it takes every bit of willpower Sam has to slow down to a rhythmic pace. He looks over his shoulder at Sam, blinking slowly as he starts to thrust his own hips, driving his cock into Dean and pushing back on Sam, speared and frantic between them. He must push into Dean at the right angle, because Dean’s hands flex in Castiel’s wings and make the angel shake his head hard. 

"What is it?" Sam asks, catching Cas’ pinched gaze. The angel opens his eyes and gives Sam that look, one that he only wears once in a while, so rare that Sam knows exactly what Castiel wants him to do.

"Please," Cas says.

Sam drapes himself over Cas’ back, trapping Dean’s arms, and slides a long arm under Dean’s neck. He presses his cheek against Castiel’s, catching Dean’s eyes, raising an eyebrow. Dean looks so fucked out and hot that Sam’s pretty sure he doesn’t even need to hesitate before he leans forward and kisses him.

Dean moans, sliding his tongue into Sam’s mouth and kissing him as deeply as he can. Normally, Dean puts up a little bit of a fight, but now he’s so wrapped up that he’s just feeling, making quiet little noises into Sam’s mouth while Castiel fucks him. Sam pulls away after a moment to kiss Cas’ shoulder, the taste of Dean lingering on his lips. 

"I’m gonna come," Dean announces bitterly, and Castiel nods, glancing over to Sam. 

"Good," Sam says, nuzzling his face into the wings while Castiel rides them both. "Love seeing you come, Dean." 

That’s all it takes, and Dean is coming over his own fist, assuredly clenching around Cas the way that Cas clenches around Sam. Cas keeps moving for a few moments before pulling out, letting Dean shift out from underneath them while Sam rolls them over so he’s laying on his back, letting Cas sink down on his cock and ride him hard.

Dean kneels in front of Cas and kisses him, stroking his face and back and cock, letting Sam pet his wings. “Feel good, Cas?” Dean asks, cupping the angel’s face. “Does Sam’s dick feel good?”

"Yes," Cas breathes, eyes opening to meet Dean’s. 

"Good," Dean says, kissing Castiel’s throat. "I bet it does. Someday I want to find out for myself." 

And Sam is coming, unexpectedly, grinding up into Castiel’s body, muscles jerking hard. All the breath is gone from his lungs and he catches Dean’s twinkling eyes. He can’t even find it inside himself to glare as he starts to stroke Cas’ wings, base to tip, making the angel pant hard. Dean wraps his arms around Castiel, joining Sam in the touches, raking his teeth against the angel’s earlobe.

"Let’s see it," Dean mutters, jacking Castiel off with his free hand. "Show us how much you like us touching you, Cas." 

Cas drops his head against Dean’s collarbone, arching his back away from the oversensitive touches on his wings, and comes hard. It takes him forever to come down, shivering and making tiny little gasps as the aftershocks subside.

Sam’s bed is nowhere near big enough for all of them, so they end up taking turns in the shower and cooking dinner in the kitchen. If Cas notices how Sam and Dean might be looking at each other a little more than usual, he doesn’t mention it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short, but there is a 73% chance there will be more.  
> Follow me on [tumblr!](http://dandelionwhiskey.tumblr.com/)


End file.
